User blog:WHYNAUT/Illia Nautil's attacks and techniques
This blog contains information about Ilia Nautil's attacks and techniques. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Towering Barricade:' A large barrier that can be used for cover or to seal off dangerous areas for a short time. *'Rally Barricade:' A small barricade that allows one to peek over it while aiming down sights and continuously reloads the equipped weapon of the user. *'Flashbang Grenade:' An explosive grenade that disorients the enemies it damages. *'Pulse Grenade:' A grenade that periodically damages enemies inside its explosive radius. *'Lightning Grenade:' A grenade that sticks to any surface, periodically emitting bolts of lightning. *'Magnetic Grenade:' A grenade that attaches to enemies and explodes twice. *'Spike Grenade:' A grenade that attaches to any surface and emits a torrent of damaging void light. *'Suppressor Grenade:' An explosive grenade that prevents enemies from using abilities for a short time. *'Voidwall Grenade:' A grenade that creates a horizontal wall of burning Void Light. *'Fist of Havoc:' Smashes the ground and dissolve nearby enemies in a maelstrom of Arc Light. Can be altered to leave a damaging AoE in its wake, launch the user downwards at high speeds, or cause a large shockwave of energy on impact. *'Fists of Havoc:' Supercharges the user with Arc energy, allowing them to use multiple Fists of Havoc and Shoulder charges back to back. Guardians in this state are several times as durable as they are normally, and are capable of instantly killing other Guardians. *'Ward of Dawn:' Shape Void Light into an indestructible shield to protect the user and their allies from harm. Replenishes grenade and melee energy on activation. Ward of Dawn can dramatically amplify the durability and attack potency of its users. *'Sentinel Shield:' Summons a shield of Void Light. While Sentinel Shield is active, the user can hit opponents with the shield, throw the shield while creating a new one in the process, or guard with the shield, greatly expanding the radius it covers. Sentinel Shield is incredibly difficult to break through even using other Guardian supers and erases things at a touch. *'Starless Night:' Enemies inside the user's Ward of Dawn or near their Sentinel Shield are blinded. *'Storm Fist:' A punishing melee attack that deals bonus damage. Can be altered to deal AoE damage, heal the user, and reload the user's weapons. *'Frontal Assault:' A melee ability that can heal the user, increase their weapon's accuracy, heal the user, and reload their weapons. *'Shoulder Charge:' After sprinting for a short time, unleashes a devastating melee attack. Shoulder Charge is capable of instantly killing other Guardians comparable to the user. *'Seismic Strike:' After sprinting for a short time, slams shoulder first into a target and release an Arc explosion on impact. Also strong enough to instantly kill other Guardians comparable to the user. *'Disintegrate:' Killing an enemy with this powerful melee attack creates a Force Barrier around the user which absorbs incoming damage. This force barrier can be altered to dramatically amplify the combat speed of the user, constantly regenerate, or cause every kill to generate Orbs of Light. *'Defensive Strike:' Killing an enemy with this melee ability to creates an overshield around the user and nearby allies. *'Shield Bash:' After sprinting for a short time, using this melee ability unleashes a devastating Shield Bash that disorients enemies. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Fallen Hypno: '''Ilia's ability which is a strong hypnosis induction. Resisting it with willpower is useless. For those who need rest, they would fall into an eternal sleep. It exerts a wide-range effect. *'Fallen Catastrophe:' An hypnotic ability which causes everyone who fails to resist it to die. Ilia can also use it to hypnotize her opponents into doing what she wants. The ability doesn't use sound as a medium, and barriers can’t be defended against it. It’s an ability which exerts absolute control over people with emotion and intelligence. *'Fallen Strike:' The strongest secret technique of the illusion sword that Ilia had created. The ability releases a wave that stimulates negative feelings and with just a graze from Ilia's sword can rob the target of its will to live. The negative wave is released in all directions, so even if someone succeeds in evading Ilia's strike, they will still be bathed in the wave. *'Fallen Thanatos:' An ability which causes the death of its targets, even if his opponent is using a virtual body, it’s an inescapable technique that will affect not only their virtual body but also their main body even if it is in a distant place. *'Fallen King Lucifer:' Ilia's ultimate skill. It has both the power of Gii Crimson's Prideful King Lucifer and Milim Navar's Wrathful King Satan. However, it's ultimately inferior to both Ultimate Skills. *'Fallen Crusade:' After focusing spiritual and magical energy into both Excalibur and Caliburn, Ilia shouts out a streak of white light and black shadow from her swords. Noble Phantasms '''Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor:' A divine set of armor, and a single golden earring, given to Ilia by Kunti in a past life, as proof of her divine heritage. It acts as a powerful defensive Noble Phantasm that even Gods with their Authorities find difficult to destroy, even BB found it impossible to modify or destroy it. As light itself given shape, it grants protection against all types of attacks, including conceptual ones. As long as her armor is active, it will reduce all damage dealt to Ilia by 90%, rendering attacks from opponents on his level useless, as they only leave scratches that will quickly be healed. Due to its nature as light given shape, it's able to protect Ilia from the Moon Cell's powers, as the Sun has a conceptual advantage over the Moon. However, it offers no protection against attacks that directly harm her internal organs without interacting with her armor. Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth: A Noble Phantasm granted to Ilia by Parashurama, the sixth avatar of Vishnu, in a former life. Utilized by calling upon Brahma, it pursues her opponent across a great range, surely striking regardless of the distance, but due to a curse, she cannot use it against those who have greater ability than she does. *'Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me:' Ilia's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card, that rivals his golden armor. It's a variant of Brahmastra, where Ilia reinforces it with her Mana Burst, greatly increasing its power and range while shrouding it in burning flames and a sweltering heat. Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death: A divine spear of mortality made of lightning that was given to Ilia by the thunder god Indra in a past life. While it's even able to kill the Gods, it can only be used at its full power by dismantling Kavacha and Kundala and infusing them with the spear. When not at full power it can only be used for powerful lightning attacks. As well as utilize her incredible spear technique to unleash A-rank attacks with every swing or thrust she makes. After sacrificing her golden armor, the pieces of it gets fused with the spear, changing its form before unleashing its true power as a divine spear capable of annihilating anything in a single strike, whether they be Gods, Divine Spirits, Heroic Spirits, Phantasmal Beasts, or Bounded Fields. Once fired, the attack takes the form of either a beam of fire or a bolt of lightning, depending on which version Karna chooses. In addition to being EX Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm, it can also function as an A++ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm with massively greater range. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Regardless of her rank, her armor negates most spells on its own through its conceptual defenses. Personal Skills *'Discernment of the Poor:' Having lived without a relative or a caretaker for the earliest years of her life, Ilia developed the ability to see through a person's mannerisms and speech patterns to tell what they are truly thinking, making it virtually impossible to lie to her or deceive her with petty feints. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Ilia has one of the highest ranks of Divinity at A-rank, which shows its true worth when fighting against the descendants of other sun gods, further bolstering her defensive power. *'Mana Burst (Flames):' A skill that allows Ila to project her magical energy throughout her body, weapons, and armor, greatly increasing her strength, speed, and durability. In addition, Ilia's Mana Burst takes the form of searing flames that are said to be like the sun itself, allowing her to constantly imbue her weapons with it to set anyone struck ablaze. She can also utilize it for ranged attacks, projecting the flames and compressed projectiles or arcs of flame that can demolish entire plateaus with ease. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Ilia has A-rank in this skill, allowing her to ride all vehicles and creatures, save for Phantasmal Beasts, with complete mastery and ease. *'Uncrowned Arms Mastership:' The ranks of all of her weapons, her armor, her Riding skill, and Divinity are perceived as lower than they actually are, causing her foe to underestimate her. However, this effect will be broken if his opponents learn his True Name. A list of moves Ilia gained from the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can be found here . Category:Blog posts